


Enemies With Benefits

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Has Feelings, Fantasizing, Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual sex with your sworn enemy gets tricky once feelings get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Enemies With Benefits【中文翻译】和你的敌人做爱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795384) by [Qiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiao/pseuds/Qiao)



 

i.

**_Want to come over? ;)_ **

 

Erik looks down at his phone, feeling that familiar tingle in his groin as he reads the words in the little grey box. His eyes flick up to take a quick look at the time. He has Mutant Law in two hours. That gives him plenty of time for some midday ass.

 

He turns and starts making his way toward Adams House. He looks around at the people milling about on their way to class and pulls his cap down a little further. He doesn't want to risk running into someone he knows because... Well, one, he doesn't want to be held up when he has important places to be and, two, he doesn't want any of his friends to know _why_ he is heading to that particular house.

 

He isn't even sure any of his friends would believe him if he actually told them where he is going and who he is meeting. But he has a certain reputation to keep up and he doesn't want anyone to know that sometimes – a lot of the time – he and the university's worst goody-goody pretty boy _integrationist_ Charles Xavier meet up and fuck each other's brains out.

 

They are definitely not friends. Charles Xavier is an arrogant, smug faced prick with an over-stuffed wallet and an equally over-stuffed ego who thinks he can charm his way through life. No, they are not friends. But somehow they ended up with benefits.

 

Well, he does know how the ended up with the benefits. Around their third month of freshman year, about a year ago, they were both at the same stupid party. Erik got pretty wasted and when he had spotted Charles flirting with some boy all he could focus on was the way Charles' eyes sparkled, the way he very deliberately would lick his lower lip and run his hand up the other guy's forearm. What happened after that is still a bit fuzzy but he remembers Charles on top of a washer with his feet locked behind Erik's back and Erik pinning Charles' hands behind him as he pumped into his ass.

 

When he woke up the next day he had a pleasant ache in his thighs, several hickeys strewn across his chest and Charles' number in his phone under “fucking arrogant best fuck ever”. About two weeks later he got a text simply asking; **_Want another go? ;)_** And then they just kind of kept going. And going.

 

 _What took you so long?_ An annoyed voice asks inside his head.

 

 _Nothing. I got here as fast as I could._ He pushes back. _And get out of my head._

 

 _Hank's not here so go ahead and let yourself in._ There's an overall sense of annoyance before he can feel Charles slip out of his head. He flicks his wrist at the door and slips inside. He's been there enough times to know exactly where everything is. He can feel Charles' ridiculously expensive Breitling in the bedroom, so he turns and heads that way.

 

The door is open and he stops in the doorway, watching Charles splayed across the bed.

 

“You started without me,” he says, letting his eyes roam over Charles' naked body. Charles is annoying as fuck, but he's also insanely hot. Short but toned and muscled in all the right places with soft, pale skin smattered with freckles.

 

“You took too long,” Charles answers, lazily, running a hand up his flat belly to his chest and pinches his nipple.

 

Erik rolls his eyes and reaches around his back to pull off his t-shirt and hoodie in one swift move. They land somewhere on the floor behind him. His eyes are locked on Charles as he unbuttons his jeans and toes off his sneakers. He knows Charles is a bit of a size queen, and frankly he is pretty pleased with the size of his cock himself, so he removes his jeans and boxers with a bit more flourish than necessary. As his cock springs free he is rewarded with a breathy little moan from Charles.

 

“Come on!” Charles says, pushing himself up on his elbows. “I want to suck you. Straddle my chest.”

 

Sometimes Charles, arrogant prick that he is, gets much too bossy but this is not something he is going to argue. He gets on his knees and climbs across Charles' chest, making sure to keep most of his weight off Charles.

 

He watches Charles' plush, red lips as the flushed head of his cock brushes against them. His eyes roll back into his head and his bites off a moan when Charles' pink tongue slides across his slit.

 

Charles looks up at him and smirks before closing his lips around Erik's cock. His hands grab on to Erik's ass cheeks and steadies him. Erik bites his lower lip and fights the urge to just plunge into the wet heat Charles' mouth is offering him. He takes two deep breaths as Charles licks and suckles his cockhead.

 

When Charles squeezes his ass he and hums he thrusts forward, burying himself deeper and deeper. One tear is slowly making its way down Charles' cheek and his wipes at it with his thumb as he pulls out. Then he thrusts back. Charles sucks him hard, playing with his balls and rubbing at his perineum. He grabs Charles' shoulders, thrusting his hips, until he can feel his stomach flutter and his balls tighten.

 

_Come in my mouth._

 

The sultry voice in his head is too much. He can't hold out any longer and he lets himself explode down Charles' throat.

 

ii.

He is already starting to feel a tingling burn in his thighs as he walks across campus again, heading toward his own house and a quick shower, before his next class.

 

He never stays with Charles after. They fuck. Then they go back to being the charming integrationist and the antagonistic separatist asshole whom everyone knows can't stand each other.

 

He is trying to keep his head down and his pace steady to avoid having to talk to anyone and he nearly makes it. He only has a few more yards to go when he can hear his name being called behind him.

 

“Erik!”

 

He turns and looks up; he doesn't bother smiling. “Hey, Raven,” he says.

 

She looks at him with one blue eyebrow raised. “Where have you been?” she asks. “I thought we decided that we were going to work on the posters for next week's protest over lunch today. Azazel and I waited forever.”

 

Shit. He forgot.

 

“Sorry,” he says, trying his best to look sheepish. “Something came up. Uh, I realized I have a paper due this afternoon and I totally forgot we were meeting. Sorry.”

 

Raven frowns. “I so do not believe you,” she says. “You're the most anal person I know. You don't forget any papers.” She takes a step closer and looks him up and down. Then she leans in and sniffs him. Her amber eyes widen.

 

“Oh my god, you reek!” she exclaims. “You totally just had sex. You blew us off to go blow someone!”

 

“Keep your voice down,” Erik sighs. “Fine. I had sex, so what?”

 

At his admission Raven looks like all of her Christmases came at once. “Ooh, this is so exciting! Anyone I know?”

 

“No,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“That's a yes, then,” Raven teases. “Is it that hot guy with the wings from Mutant studies?”

 

“Warren? No, I've never met anyone more into themselves. He'd spend the entire time looking into a mirror.”

 

“Okay,” Raven says, “What about Magda? I know she's human, but she looks at you like you're made entirely out of chocolate.”

 

“No. I don't date humans and you know it.”

 

“Who said anything about dating?” Raven laughs. Her brow curves with frustration as she tries to think of more names. “Uh... Help me out here, give me a hint.”

 

Erik just glares at her.

 

“Is it Janos?”

 

“No,” Erik grumps, growing more and more fed up with this particular conversation. “Can we drop this now?”

 

“Fine. But don't think I'm not going to figure it out and when I do I am going to taunt you and tease you and buy you a value pack of magnum condoms.”

 

She laughs at the look Erik levels at her. He learned within about a week of knowing her that he cannot intimidate her at all – much like her brother – but that doesn't mean he won't ever try.

 

“Anyway, so I spoke to Charles earlier,” Raven says, thinking she is changing the subject.

 

“Uh-huh? So, how is your dear big brother doing? He wasn't busy fawning over humans or taking a bath in a tub full of hundred dollar bills?”

 

“You know, sometimes I think you two should just fuck and get it over with.”

 

“Shut up, Raven.”

 

Raven doesn't know about him and Charles. No one does. He doesn't want the relentless teasing he knows would come from any of his friends finding out. And he supposes Charles doesn't want any of his friends knowing he's slumming it with the poor kid with the bad attitude.

 

“He just wanted to know if I'm free for lunch tomorrow.”

 

“And what did you tell him?”

 

“I told him yes of course. No matter what you may think of him, he's my brother and I love him.”

 

“You know he's just going to try to convince you to leave the Brotherhood. It's what he always does.”

 

“And like I always do I am going to tell him to go screw himself and then we'll talk about his non-existing love life.” She turns and takes a couple of steps. “Anyway, I need to get going. Promise that you won't miss our next meeting. No matter how hot ass it is you're getting.”

 

Erik sighs for what feels like the hundredth time in ten minutes. “Fine,” he says.

 

iii.

Erik glances into the dark, empty classrooms as he makes his way towards the end of the hallway where some of the lights are still on. Usually Logan – Mr Howlett – is reluctant to let him go up to the classrooms when the younger kids are there. He says that he scares the kids. Yeah right, like he's one to talk, the man prefers going by “Wolverine” and has adamantium claws.

 

Today however, some kid who can control electricity went a little crazy in one of the early skills classes and blew a bunch of light bulbs. So someone has got to fix that.

 

When he gets to one of the classrooms that still has a bit of light he looks inside and his feet slow down almost on their own. Inside in the dimly lit room is Charles and a small group of kids. He leans closer to the door watching silently as one of the kids, a little girl, flaps her wings much to Charles' evident delight. Erik just can't help the smile that slowly creeps across his lips as he watches as Charles claps and cheers the little group of kids as they try out their powers.

 

He tries to be as quiet as possible as he opens the door but obviously Charles notices him as soon as he steps a foot inside. His eyes widen a little when he spots Erik but he doesn't look displeased.

 

“Erik?” Charles gets up off the floor and walks over to him with an easy smile. “I almost never see you around here. Have you come to recruit new members to your little brotherhood?”

 

The condescending look on his face makes Erik want to strangle him, but he swallows and gestures vaguely at one of the dark spotlights. “Logan asked if I'd help change some light bulbs,” he says.

 

“Oh, right,” Charles chuckles, “yeah, I heard that Trevor had a sneezing fit and blew a couple fuses.”

 

“Yeah, half the top floor is completely dark so I should probably get started,” he says, turning away from Charles.

 

“Oh, sure,” Charles says, but he doesn't go back to the group of kids. Instead he trotters along behind Erik. He can feel Charles' eyes on the back of his neck. “Hey, kids!” Charles says, “come here and let's all check out Erik's power. His mutation is very groovy.”

 

Erik raises an eyebrow at that. Groovy? He thought Charles wanted to keep the younger generation as far away from him as possible so that they don't also turn into crazy separatists.

 

 _Well, they're still just little kids,_ comes Charles' voice inside his head, _I doubt you can do much damage just by changing a couple light bulbs._

 

 _Get out of my head,_ Erik growls silently back.

 

As he floats one of the new light bulbs toward the ceiling he can feel six sets of eyes on him and he can't help but preen a little bit. This is so easy he could do it with both hands tied behind his back but he hams it up a bit, reaching up and twisting his hands.

 

When all six light bulbs have been replaced he looks over at Charles, who is watching him with mirth in his bright blue eyes.

 

“You are such a drama queen,” Charles laughs.

 

Before Erik can come up with a retort Charles has turned his attention back to the group of kids, telling them that he can feel their parents in the foyer and that it's time to finish for the day but he'll see them next week. He gets a couple of quick hugs from the girls and a fistbump from a green-skinned boy.

 

“They seem to like you,” Erik says when Charles has waved off the last kid.

 

“And I like them,” Charles says, “I love being able to guide them and help them figure out their abilities.”

 

He looks so earnest and happy that Erik just can't make fun of him. Instead he finds himself smiling and saying; “You seem really good at it.”

 

“Oh, I hope so,” Charles says, a light pink tint crossing his cheeks. He leans closer, like he's about to tell Erik a secret, “To be honest with you, it's been a dream of mine for a while now to start a school for mutants.”

 

“Just for mutants?” Erik asks, surprised, “No humans allowed? I thought that went against all of your precious believes, Xavier.”

 

“Not at all, Erik,” Charles says, not taking Erik's bait, “I very much believe that every mutant should have a safe space where they are allowed to flourish. And if I can be a part of that I would consider it a privilege. Now, if you excuse me I have a test I have to study for.” He starts towards the door but as he's halfway there he turns back to Erik. “See you tomorrow?” he asks, adding a mental nudge that can only be described as suggestive.

 

Erik sighs. “Yeah,” he says, his eyes following Charles until he has disappeared around the corner.

 

iv.

“Mmmmm, oh god.”

 

The sound of Charles' raw voice; loud and not just inside his head sends a thrill down Erik's spine. Charles moans again and squirms, digging his heels into Erik's lower back, as Erik slides into him inch by inch. He has got one hand on the back of Charles' right thigh and the other grasping the bed sheet.

 

Charles is so tight and he grips him so deliciously that Erik nearly loses his breath. He pushes on; slowly, slowly, until he is entirely sheathed by Charles.

 

He stops and he breathes deeply. In and out. Charles' eyes are closed; screwed together tightly. The tiny wrinkle just above his nose and the dark flush branding his cheeks seem new and exciting somehow. His hips give a tiny, experimental thrust. Charles mewls. The hand that is holding Charles' thigh slips around his hip and trails up along his flat belly. One thumb scratches over Charles' nipple and Charles' sounds grow louder and needier.

 

His hand moving further up and further up; Erik stills just as his fingers are about to brush against Charles plump bottom lip. He pulls his hand back, looking at it with surprise. What the fuck is he doing? He's relishing the moment. He is taking his time. This is supposed to be raw, hard fucking and nothing else.

 

He's so stunned he almost jumps at the sound of a voice inside his head.

 

_God. Get on with it. Move!_

 

Charles sounds absolutely wrecked and it spurs Erik into action. He straightens a little bit and grabs both of Charles' thighs; holding on hard enough to bruise. He likes that, he realizes. That his hands will stay on Charles' thighs.

 

He pulls out slowly, enough to tease Charles a little bit more and then snaps his hips hard; stretching and filling Charles who moans loudly.

 

_Again!_

 

He pumps his hips, his thighs burning as he moves in and out of Charles. He is getting lost in all of the different sensations. Charles' fingernails scraping down his chest. Charles' ass gripping him. Charles mind swirling around his; never going too deep but still very much present.

 

He can feel the climax rise inside him and he fists Charles' cock. Giving it a few rough strokes. That is all it takes and then Charles is panting and crying out and spilling over his fingers. All it takes after that is a few more hard thrusts into Charles and then Erik is following him over the brink with a loud yell.

 

He is still coming down from his high a few minutes later when Charles rolls out of bed, bends over to pick up his discarded clothes, and pads across the room to Erik's ensuite. Before he opens the door he turns and throws Erik a cheeky grin, like he knows that Erik can't help but watch him.

 

And he can't. He keeps watching the door even after Charles' bare ass has disappeared behind it and he can hear the shower being turned on. Something feels different. But he isn't sure he wants to think about why something feels different right now. Instead he pulls the covers over his head when he can hear the shower turn back off.

 

There's a wave of amusement when Charles sees him bundled up under the covers and a quiet chuckle before his door open and closes as Charles leaves. He has class later so he can't stay in bed all day even though he kind of feels like it. So he just stays there for another few minutes, under the covers, trying to think of nothing at all.

 

v.

“Hey, Erik..?”

 

Erik looks up from the passage in his sociology textbook he has been trying to absorb for the last five minutes and turns his attention toward the two men sitting opposite him instead.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Azazel watches him with dark eyes, his tail flicking irritably behind his head.

 

“You know I don't like to ask this kind of stuff, but...” he draws out the word. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, you've been... Let's call it 'unfocused' lately and we...” He pauses, obviously thinking about his words. “Were wondering if maybe something's bothering you.”

 

“Nothing's bothering me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Azazel tries. “You've been late to meetings and sometimes you kind of space out.”

 

“I'm fine,” Erik says, turning back to his book. “No need for you to worry. Now let's get back to work.”

 

Thirty minutes later as he is leaving he can hear the sound of hasty steps behind him and a second later a blue hand grabs at his elbow.

 

“Is this about that guy you're sleeping with?” Raven asks.

 

“There's no guy,” Erik says.

 

“But - “ Raven tries but Erik cuts her off with a hard glare.

 

“No, look, there's no guy. There were a couple of one-night stands but that's it. It's nothing any of you need to concern yourselves with. I promise I won't let anything like it distract me from our goal.”

 

“I know you won't,” Raven says, ignoring his glare, “I just wanted to say that _if_ there were a guy I would be really happy for you.”

 

Erik's annoyance deflates a bit at that and he tries to manage a sincere smile. “Thanks,” he says, reaching out and giving her a one-armed hug. “There's not, but thanks.”

 

vi.

He spots him from across the quad, sitting by himself in a lawnchair on the grass. The late afternoon sun is glittering across his unruly hair, making it shine like polished copper. He can't stop the reaction before there are uninvited butterflies fluttering through his stomach.

 

He draws a deep breath, imagining himself stomping all over those butterflies as he hurries across the grass. He isn't sure what he is going to do once he gets to Charles but he knows that he has to do something that isn't just standing there staring at him like an ass.

 

He comes to an abrupt halt just by the edge of Charles' feet. He breathes out hard, panting almost, irritation prickling his skin.

 

“You're blocking my sun,” comes Charles' amused rumble. He lowers his Tom Ford sunglasses and gives Erik a smile. “Unless you're here for a very public blowy. Then by all means, block my sun.”

 

Erik glares at him. He is so angry that he nearly shakes.

 

“What did you tell Raven?” he spits out.

 

“Oh, I've told her plenty of things. Usually she doesn't listen though,” Charles says, still clearly amused. As if Erik is just a disgruntled kitten hissing at him.

 

“Stop messing around and be serious for once. What did you tell her?”

 

Charles sits up straighter and the mirth disappears from his face. “Erik,” he says. “I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

“Raven!” Erik exclaims. He can feel the metal around him, the keys in his pocket, Charles' watch, and the hinges on the lawnchair start to vibrate. “She's been poking around my love life and she keeps asking me who the guy I'm sleeping with is. She obviously knows something. What did you say to her?!”

 

“Nothing!” Charles stands, taking a step closer to Erik so that they're nearly chest to chest. “I don't know why you'd think that. I would never tell her something I know you don't want me to. But Raven _always_ snoops. It's what she does.”

 

Erik looks down at Charles and sneers. “I don't believe you. You're always bragging about something. I'm sure you wanted to brag about this - “ he waves his hand between himself and Charles, “- too. How you're fucking the silly separatist asshole.”

 

Charles stills for a second. ”You know what, Erik,” he says, pushing past him. “You are a fucking separatist asshole. Fuck you.”

 

He watches as Charles runs across the grass, almost stumbling and falling on his face in his hurry to get away from Erik. And as watches him turn a corner he can already feel his anger start to deflate like a pitiful balloon.

 

vii.

**_I'm sorry. I'm not really mad at you. I really don't know what got into me. Can we meet up later?_ **

 

It only takes a few minute before his phone buzzes with a reply.

 

**_Well, *I'm* still angry at you._ **

 

Then before he has time to get disappointed his phone buzzes again. Another text from Charles.

 

_**But I'll see you in a couple of days. Just don't think I won't take out my frustration on you.** _

 

viii.

Erik needs to think. He needs to take some time and really think about this. He needs to think about Charles.

 

He has no classes today so he has nowhere else he needs to be but here in his bed. He needs to figure this out. He can't go on being this confused.

 

Could he date Charles? Like actually date him. Dinners and movies and spending time together doing stuff other than fucking each other. Could he do that without wanting to throw Charles off a building?

 

He tries to picture it. He closes his eyes and imagines himself sitting at a fancy restaurant waiting for Charles. He would probably have to wear a suit but he is okay with that. He knows he looks good in a suit. He knows that Charles knows he looks good in a suit. So good that he would instantly notice Charles' breath catch in his throat as he arrives and sees Erik.

 

Charles would be dressed up too. Probably in something blue that would offset his brilliantly blue eyes and make his cherry red mouth stand out even more.

 

Erik imagines Charles beaming at him as he takes his seat on the opposite side of the table. Maybe he would stretch out a foot under the table and run it up along Erik's calf. He would probably lick his lips too. The way he does when he is just about to suck Erik's cock.

 

Oh.

 

He opens his eyes and looks down his body at his tented pants. That wasn't really his intention when he started this. He meant to try to figure out if he could _date_ Charles. He didn't mean to jerk off to thoughts about him. Though it's not like it would be the first time.

 

He bites his lip.

 

Oh, what the hell.

 

He reaches down to push his sweats and briefs down, letting his cock spring free with a wet smack against his belly. He grabs it and squeezes hard at the base, then he closes his eyes again and once more joins Charles at the restaurant.

 

ix.

He is breathing hard. Whimpers escape his lips with each breath. He is bent like a pretzel; his knees nearly touching his ears.

 

He whines and his cock jerks where it is trapped against his stomach as Charles' tongue swirls around his hole. Then it darts inside him and he wants to shout but instead he bites his lip so hard he nearly draws blood.

 

He can feel the way Charles smiles against him. His strong fingers kneading the flesh of his ass and spreading him open.

 

_Are you ready for me, darling?_

 

Erik can't even focus enough to get mad at Charles for not staying out of his head. He wants it so bad he is shaking. He feels shameless and delicious; slick and open and on display.

 

 _Fuck me,_ he thinks, knowing that Charles will be able to pluck the thought from his mind.

 

_Of course. Especially when you ask so prettily._

 

Charles gives his ass a final squeeze and a cheeky slap and then he is moving down the bed, reaching for the bottle of lube and a condom. Erik lowers his shaky legs and watches him. The muscles in his arms and back flex and his thighs strain under pale skin. Erik's eyes keep following him, moving from his flushed cheeks to his dark red cock, jutting proudly from a small nest of neatly trimmed hair. He is pretty sure he is salivating by the time Charles rolls the condom onto himself.

 

Every nerve ending is lit on fire as Charles' broad, lube slicked fingers swipe one final time around and inside his hole. Then Charles' hands spread him apart and the blunt head of his cock nudges at him.

 

 _Okay?_ Charles' voice asks inside his head.

 

All he can do is nod and tilt his hips, chasing the feeling of Charles' thick cock stretching him open. And it's so good, being caught in between pleasure and pain as Charles slowly pushes inside him. Charles' grip on his hips is hard enough to bruise.

 

_So good. So good. So good._

 

He wraps his legs around Charles and digs his heals into the small of his back, making him fall forward. Charles catches himself on his forearms and laughs.

 

“God, you're eager,” he says, between breathy pants. With each thrust he slams harder and harder against Erik until the only sounds are their breaths and the sound of Charles' balls slapping against Erik's ass.

 

It's furious almost. Just like their entire relationship, the intensity builds and builds until it is close to exploding. Erik is so close. Charles is hitting his prostate with each and every thrust. He closes his eyes, grabs Charles' shoulders and comes with a drawn out moan. His come splashes hot between them, streaking his own belly and Charles'.

 

Charles whines. He grabs Erik even harder and slams into him again and again. With a grunt he goes rigid and Erik feels his cock pulse inside his sensitive ass. Charles' hips stutter a few final times and he groans and pulls back, carefully slipping out of Erik.

 

Erik barely notices Charles when he gets off the bed, presumably to dispose of the condom and wash off; he is much too wrung out in his post coital daze. He does notice when the bed dips a couple of minutes later and Charles reappears next to him. He buries his face in the pillow, not looking at Erik, keeping a good foot in between them.

 

All of sudden Erik doesn't know what to do. Usually this would be his cue to roll off the bed and leave. But he doesn't want to do that. His body aches in the most wonderful way and he is getting sleepy and he really wants to turn around and snuggle into the warmth radiating from Charles.

 

He turns carefully onto his side and slowly inches his hand closer to Charles' pale back, itching to trace the pattern of freckles covering his shoulders. His fingers finally touch Charles' still heated skin and a new thrill of lust runs through him.

 

But Charles just shrugs and turns his head to look at Erik, one eyebrow raised. “Again?” he says. “Really, Erik. You're insatiable. But,” he reaches down and pulls the sheet up and covering his still naked body, “I have class in two hours and would like to squeeze a nap in”.

 

Erik kind of feels like he was slapped. It is exactly what they always do. They get their rocks off and then they leave. But this time he wants to stay.

 

But he gets up. He pulls his jeans and hoodie back on and he leaves.

 

x.

Raven's sitting outside in the sun when he spots her. Her blue scales glitter in the sun and for a second, before he manages to catch himself, the color reminds Erik of Charles' eyes.

 

He is pathetic.

 

Raven smiles and waves when she sees him but her smile quickly turns serious when he gets a little closer and she can see his eyes. He is not very good at pasting on a happy face so he knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything from her. She gives him a quick hug when he gets within her reach.

 

“You look like shit,” she says, looking him up and down.

 

“No, I don't,” he tries but she cuts him off.

 

“Yeah, you do.” She grabs his hand and starts pulling him along. “Come on. We're getting coffee.”

 

Ten minutes later they are sitting opposite each other, nursing their black coffees and pointedly not talking.

 

Finally Raven lifts an eyebrow at him and she looks so much like Charles, despite the blue scales, that it's uncanny. “So, I guess this has something to do with whatever guy it is that you're _not_ sleeping with?” She shakes her head. “You can be such a drama queen, Magneto.”

 

He is sure she is using his code name just to annoy him into talking. He knows he should talk. He asked her to meet him so that they could talk. But now he is starting to think it was a bad idea.

 

“Come on,” Raven says, “I can practically hear you think, and I'm not even the telepath in the family.”

 

He must flinch or something because Raven's amber eyes instantly become more focused. “Oh, so it's not about the hook-up? What did Charles do this time?”

 

He just keeps looking at her; keeping his lips sealed in a tight line. She will connect the dots soon enough, he is sure. It only takes a couple minutes before her eyes widen and become almost comically big. He would laugh if he found the situation remotely funny.

 

“Oh my God!” She screetches, then clamps a hand over her mouth. She breathes out hard and continues in a high pitched whisper. “It's Charles?! But you two hate each other's guts. How..? Why?”

 

Erik shrugs and finally speaks. “It just happened.”

 

“Like in it just happened once?”

 

“More than once - “

 

“Stop right there. I do not want to know any details.,” she says, shuddering. “So, something has happened between you and my idiot older brother and now you're a big ball of internal angst. What did he do?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Okay then, what did _you_ do?”

 

“Nothing. No one did anything!”

 

“Except apparently have lots and lots of secret sex.” She sighs. “Then why are you so upset?!”

 

“ _IthinkIloveyourbrother!_ ”

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I think I'm in love with your brother.”

 

He has his eyes shut so that he won't have to see Raven's reaction. He doesn't want to see her laughing at him or even worse pitying him for doing something so utterly foolish as falling for her obnoxious, pretty-boy, integrationist brother.

 

He keeps his eyes shut and waits for her reaction. When nothing happens he hazards one eye open. Raven isn't laughing or looking at him like he's a puppy someone just kicked. She has one hand over her mouth and she looks almost a little misty eyed. She looks really, really happy.

 

“Erik,” she says. “I didn't realize. That's... that's so sweet.” She reaches out and takes his hands in hers; giving them a hard squeeze. “What are you going to do about it?” she asks.

 

“I don't know,” he whines and now he really does feel pitiful. She should laugh at him.

 

“I'm going to help you,” she says, smiling. “I have a plan. I'm going to get you two out on a date.”

 

“What, like a blind date?”

 

“No, a stealth date. You're going to stealth date him.”

 

xi.

Charles is sitting right where Raven told Erik he would be. In one of the booths in the back. He has his head buried in a book and one hand keeps pushing back the brown unruly locks that fall across his face.

 

Before he can lose his nerve Erik moves, walking closer and closer to where Charles is sitting. Charles is so entranced by whatever it is that he is reading that he doesn't notice Erik. Not even when he is standing three feet away.

 

So Erik clears his throat. The sound makes Charles' head whip up and when he spots Erik his bright blue eyes grow wide.

 

“Erik!” he says, looking surprised but not displeased.

 

“Charles.”

 

“Oh! I thought you were Raven. We were supposed to meet here,” he looks down at his over-priced watch, “oh, twenty minutes ago. I must have lost track of time.” He shifts in his seat, stretching, and looks around the room. “Well,” he says, “I guess I've been stood up.”

 

He looks up at Erik. “You're here,” he says, with a hint of a smile. “Care to join me? I'd feel foolish wasting lunch sitting here alone.”

 

Erik takes a second to marvel at how well Raven knows her brother. So far everything has gone exactly according to plan. Then he sits down on the bench opposite Charles. As he stretches his legs across the small strip of floor under the table he makes sure to accidentally brush a foot against Charles' calf.

 

He peruses the menu in silence, he already knows what he is getting, but he drags it out anyway. Raven might know her brother uncannily well but he speaks a bit of 'Charles' too. He knows that if the silence lingers Charles will sooner rather than later feel a need to fill it with mindless chatter that he won't be able to ignore.

 

True to form, as Erik puts down the menu, Charles opens his mouth.

 

“I assume you went to the same rally as my sister last week?” he asks. “The one about making the campus more accessible for those with visible mutations?”

 

“Of course,” he says.

 

“Big turn-out?”

 

“About the same as usual. I'm glad we have so many devoted members.” If this was just a normal conversation between Charles and he, this is were he would somehow insult Charles' lack of commitment. But this isn't a normal conversation.

 

“I'm glad too,” Charles says. “You know, Erik, just because I'm in favor of diplomacy rather than violence doesn't mean I'm not just as passionate as you about helping mutants.”

 

“I know,” he says and for a second the look of utter surprise on Charles' face is enough to make him want to laugh and cringe at the same time. “I remember you telling me about the school for mutants you want to start. I thought that was a really good idea.”

 

“Oh. Well. Thank you, Erik.” He smiles and looks down at the table and Erik is fairly sure he can see a pink blush tinting his cheeks. It's lovely. Then Charles turns back up, smiling directly at Erik, and asks; “Shall we order then?”

 

xii.

His hands are gripping Charles' hips. His fingers creasing the pale flesh as he guides him up and down.

 

He is propped up against the headboard so that he can watch his hands hold onto Charles and Charles' thighs and Charles' cock and balls slapping against his stomach as he rides Erik. His eyes drift upward, across Charles' broad chest, tight little nipples and the droplets of sweat starting to pool by his collar bones.

 

Charles leans forward, grabbing the top of the headboard, and lets out a long, breathy keen as the angle of Erik's cock pumping into him changes.

 

“Nnnnnn. Oh. God. Erik!”

 

Erik works so hard to keep his eyes open and keep looking at Charles. He wants to watch Charles' strong thighs working him up and down on Erik's cock. He wants to watch the wrinkles creasing Charles' brow and the blush spreading across his skin.

 

His hands wander, palming Charles' plump buttocks and squeezing, massaging them, and letting his fingers pad against Charles' stretched hole. Charles whines and Erik squeezes his ass harder. Then he gives it a slap and earns himself another drawn out moan.

 

Charles is panting. Letting out little breathy keens with each thrust of Erik's hips.

 

_Erik. Erik, please._

 

He looks Charles in the eyes as he wraps his hand around his cock. He swipes his hand over the head, collecting the bead of precum resting at the tip, and spreads it over his shaft. It's still a little dry but Charles moans so prettily and pushes into Erik's touch so he keeps going.

 

He has one hand on Charles' ass and the other working his cock. He can see every bit of muscle in Charles' toned torso getting more and more tense. His cock is hot and heavy in Erik's hand. His ass is tight, squeezing Erik's cock.

 

Erik runs his hand up Charles' side, gripping his shoulder, and pulls him down into a kiss as Charles' hips stutter and he comes in thick streaks across Erik's chest.

 

He is desperate. He claws at Charles' back and licks into his mouth. He needs to be as close as possible to him. The kiss deepens. It grows sweeter and slicker and everything feels so perfect he thinks he might cry.

 

His orgasms blindsides him. It is like getting hit over the head with an entire galaxy of stars. It sparkles and shines and he can hear Charles crying out. Every inch of him sings and his entire body feels weightless and filled with love.

 

When he comes back to himself Charles is on his back, panting hard, trying to catch his breath. “Oh my god,” he says. “That was... What was that?”

 

He turns onto his side and Erik can feel himself being watched but he keeps his eyes locked on the ceiling. The sheets rustle and Charles' fingers trace Erik's bicep.

 

“Erik? What's going on?”

 

Charles' voice is soft and tentative but that doesn't stop Erik from going rigid. He can't tell Charles. All he can think is that he needs to get away. Now. He sits up and turns his back to Charles.

 

“Nothing,” he says, shrugging; going for glib but probably landing somewhere much closer to forced. “I need to get going, though.” He grabs his jeans off the floor and pulls them on, balancing awkwardly on one leg, forgoing his underwear. “I have class soon,” he continues as he steps into his shoes and pulls his shirt on.

 

“Erik,” Charles says behind him.

 

He still has his back turned to Charles but he can hear him getting off the bed and fumbling into his own clothes.

 

“I'll talk to you later, Charles,” he says, quickly slipping through the door without looking back and starting to sprint down the corridor.

 

xiii.

He is not even halfway down the stairs when he hears a second pair of feet thudding against the steps and a voice inside his head. It sounds just a desperate as he feels.

 

_Erik. Erik, please wait._

 

He can feel Charles' mind brushing against his. He knows that Charles could make him stop. He also knows that Charles never would. So he stops running and waits for his inevitable humiliation.

 

A few seconds pass before Charles comes barreling down the staircase. Crashing into Erik he misses his final step and slips and falls but Erik manages to get a hand around his arm, pulling him back.

 

Plastered against his chest, breathing hard, Charles looks up at Erik with wild blue eyes. Then, as if suddenly realizing they are embracing, he takes a quick step back. Gingerly he sits down on the bottom step.

 

Erik carefully sits down next to him. “Are you okay?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Charles says, “I'm fine. Just my pride that took a bit of a tumble.” He tries to laugh but it sounds more like a choked off cough.

 

Erik doesn't know what to say. But as always it is Charles who takes the first step. “Why did you run, Erik?” he asks.

 

“I didn't run - “

 

“Please, Erik,” Charles scoffs. “I had to chase you down half a flight of stairs. If you were running any faster you'd have given Usain Bolt a run for his money.”

 

“I need to talk to you about something but I don't know what to say,” he says, his honesty coming surprisingly natural.

 

“You can tell me anything, Erik,” Charles says.

 

“I realized something a few weeks ago,” he begins.

 

“What?”

 

He takes a deep breath and lets the words flow. “Everyone who knows us think of us as these bitter enemies. The separatist and the integrationist. Always at each other's throats, never agreeing on anything. And for a long time so did I. Even after we started hooking up. We were just enemies with benefits. Casual fucks. Lots of them, but casual. But then I realized that I haven't seen us like that for a while.”

 

Charles is watching him with rapt attention; hanging onto each and every word. When he draws a breath it shakes. “What changed?” he asks.

 

“I'm not sure?” Erik says, annoyed at himself for being so very inarticulate. “I think I realized that I like you. That we didn't actually have polar opposite views of the world. We just go about things differently.”

 

“You like me?” Charles asks with a small smile.

 

“Yeah. Well, I did.”

 

“You did?” Charles asks, his hopeful expression starting to droop as fast as it appeared.

 

Erik bites his lip and digs his fingers into his thighs. He needs to do this now. “I did like you. I do like you. I just realized it goes a little deeper than that." Deep breath. "I think I've fallen in love with you.”

 

For the first few seconds nothing happens. Time stands still. Then a bright smile lights up Charles' face and his blue eyes sparkle. He slides closer to Erik; their thighs pressed tightly against each other. “I have a confession to make as well,” he says.

 

Erik stops breathing.

 

“Erik Lehnsherr,” Charles says, taking both of Erik's hands in his. “I have to tell you that I have been completely and utterly in love with you since the first time I saw you.”

 

With those words every ounce of tension just slides off Erik like water dripping from a leaf. “You have?” he asks and Charles nods, gripping his hands harder. He breathes out hard. “Sometimes we won't agree on stuff,” he says. He has thought so hard about this, he needs to know that Charles knows what he is getting into.

 

“No, we won't,” Charles says. “But the difference is now when you are being an obnoxious separatist, I will know that you are _my_ obnoxious separatist.” Then he leans in and presses his lips to Erik's.

 

xiv.

**_Want to come over? ;)_ **

 

Erik glances at his phone and a grin starts spreading across his face. The familiar tingle in his groin start spreading as he reads the message. He quickly checks the time. At least three hours until his next class. Perfect timing for some afternoon ass. But before that thought can go much further his phone buzzes with another text.

 

_**I've got Chinese take-out. And I thought we could cuddle. <3** _

 

Even better.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!


End file.
